Haruko
by Sachiko Koizumi
Summary: I died. Or did I really? Another un-original self-insert. Or that's what the others know.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Tanya-hime, you shouldn't oppose Hideki-dono like that. He's doing what's best for you and for the clan." she said as she scrub my back gently. Floral scent were still hanging in the air. __"You know how important your marriage is" Kikyo continued. Kikyo is my personal maid according to my father, but for me, she's my best friend._

_What are we talking about you say? I was about to marry some asshole-of-a-prince in the name of Daiya from another noble clan like mine. My father, Hideki-sama, is having a hard time controlling the clan and decided that with Daiya in his side, they will be invincible._

_"I told you I will not marry someone I do not want." I huffed as I played with some bubbles. "This insane plan will only ruin the clan. Father is a power hungry man, and so is Daiya. If Daiya controlled the clan, we're done."_

_"Is it Masashi?" Kikyo asked, her face shows some fondness. I blushed. "I know you're meeting him every night. Though I disapprove, because a warrior should never ever lay his eyes on his master. But if you're happy with him, I wouldn't want anyone else."_

_"I'm not with him" I denied, blushing as Kikyo smirked at me. I smiled as the heat on my face subside "Arigatou... Kikyo-nee..."_

* * *

><p><em>Run. That's all I remember. I was running. Daiya was traitor. The night for the celebration of our engagement, Daiya's warriors killed everyone from the clan. Every. Single. One.<em>

_Daiya was about to kill me when Masashi came and told me to run. So I did, and here I am, lost in wilderness._

_"Tanya!"_

_I looked back when I heard his voice, Masashi's voice. My legs were shaking. I saw blood, everywhere in his clothes. But what surprised me was his eyes. Because his eyes were the most beautiful yet the most frightening sight I've seen that night._

_His ringed eyes._

* * *

><p>I gasped. That dream. That dream again. It's like reading another Naruto fan fiction. That Masashi is the Sage of Six Paths. I just knew it. And Masashi is the name of the creator of Naruto! What a coincidence. I should write that for a fanfiction.<p>

I ran my fingers in my tangled hair and sighed as I stretch stand up. Looking at the clock, I yelped. "WHAT THE FUCKING TEETHER! I'M LATE!"

No more time to think for that dream. You know how fast a person can be when they're having a fight with time. In less than thirty minutes, I'm already outside fumbling for my keys. I swear my hair looks like a nest right now.

"Shouldn't you brush your hair first, or put some makeup on? You look like a zombie." said my brother who was weeding in the front yard. "Nope, you're worst." he clicked his tongue as if disgusted by my appearance.

"Shut it Kenji. I'm going. Make sure you clean the kitchen ok?" I looked at him sternly. "And do not set the house on fire." I warned him, remembering the last time the firefighters joked about how we're they're favorite customer. (Seriously, I'm going to knee them in the groin next time)

"Hai mother" he grumbled, and I glared at him before I get inside the car.

* * *

><p>I was comfortable as I drive my way to work. Though I was combing my hair in the process. Yep. Not a good idea, specially when the light turned red and I didn't notice. But I did see another car approaching me.<p>

Ouch.

I felt the pain in my legs, my arms, my head, everywhere. I can feel thick liquid flowing from my legs down to my feet and from my head to my chin. I heard them first before I sighed. People gathered around the two cars. Some were shouting for ambulance. No. Don't bother please. I know I didn't survived the impact. I wouldn't be alive after this, specially when some shards of my window pierce in my heart and some through my lungs. I can barely breathe, it's like there's some water in my chest and I can't hep but cough. And I did, blood poured from my mouth and stained my clothes.

I felt strange and calm as I felt something pull me but I know my body stayed as it is. People never moved me, they were waiting for rescue. I felt it again, the soft pull of something, pulling me up. I think it's my soul being pulled because after it pulled me completely, I felt light. Like a feather in the wind.

It was hollow at first. Nothing came in me. Then I feel like I'm being sucked by a vacuum cleaner. Never a good experience.

When that was done, bright light clouded my vision and I can't help but close my eyes and yelp. What startled me was how my yelp turned to cry. I tried to speak to those blurry images that passed my sight and I started to reach out to them and asked what the hell happen. I was scared in what I realized. I was in a hospital and alive yes, it's a relief I'm still breathing. What scared me was my arms, and I cried more. Because my arms were tiny. I'm reborn to a freaking baby. 

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Not a good prologue. TwT Sorry~ So what do you think, I'm awesome right? Right? Eh...?

Word count: 928 words


	2. She who came from another world

Pazlet: Hiya~! Thank you and I'm glad I piqued your interest. I'm still new to this kind of stuff so I'm still kinda shy to have beta. lol I'll try to make this more interesting for you :)

crazymel2008: Well, actually, there isn't any pairing yet. Though I'm thinking about it. I'll probably ask for some opinions :)

To those who reviewed. *gives you virtual chocolates* Thank you...~

Still not beta'd so forgive me for my errors~ On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: She who came from another world<strong>

Great. Just great.

Who would believe me if I say that reincarnation is true?

No one... okay maybe a few crazy people.

But I'm not one of them. It's impossible for a soul to be 'recycled'.

But here I am. Alive and kicking.

I didn't believe it at first. I thought I was just hallucinating. Or maybe this is afterlife, feeling small and unable to do anything. Or maybe I'm in hell.

I think this is hell.

I thought this will be the worst thing I will face, but once I found that I was cradled in a pair of arms, I look up and blink. Then I wailed loudly.

What I saw was something I didn't see coming. A hitai-ate, a Konoha hitai-ate. I was reborn in this fantasy world of Naruto. At first I was angry, why oh why did Jashin, or whoever write in my fate diary, put me in this effing place. Then I was happy, delighted even. Many would love to be in my position. But then, it was soooo boring. You try a 20-year old adult mind being in a newborn body and let's see how 'fun' it will be. Anyway, I'll tell you all the information I obtained from these boring years.

I'm a member of a clan. My mother, Shizuka, is a beautiful women. She used to be a kunoichi, but after giving birth to me, she focused on me. (I feel loved). She has pearl gray eyes that stood out in her pale skin and black hair that was always braided in fishtail, like every women in the clan with long hair. When I asked why she didn't cut her waist-length hair, Kaa-san said that the length of the hair symbolizes the strength and power of a kunoichi, and that she's married to a powerful man. I know right. It's either she's a powerful kunoichi or she just making an excuse. She is always teaching me basic shinobi exercises, saying that it's Tou-san's request (more like a command to me) that I start training early at three.

My father, Haru, was the head of our clan. He is a strict asshole who thinks only for the pride of the clan. Like Kaa-san and most of the clan, he has black hair and gray eyes. I think it's obvious that I don't like him very much. He doesn't care about me or Kaa-san. The clan first before anything or anyone else. That's what he always tell me after every training sessions he made me attend. He forced me to memorize the shinobi rules and then told me that I will be the perfect shinobi of our clan. Tch.

I'll save you the boring details of growing up from baby to toddler to child. Learning how to walk, crawl, talk and early training excercises. Nothing important happened besides knowing my name, Haruko Oshiro, and that I have a not-so-useful kekkai genkai in this not-so-important clan in Fire Village. Let's fast-forward now that I'm six and still don't know what part of the timeline I am in.

"Kaa-san, why aren't we in Konoha?" I asked innocently, using my age as an excuse to know things. Kaa-san was teaching me some katas in a training ground near our home. "I mean, shouldn't we be there with the other shinobi clan?"

She stopped in her tracks and stare at me with a weird look. She motioned for me to come with her. We walk along the path towards the center of the compound, where our home stood. Our clan compound wasn't that big, Sakura tree was everywhere but mostly were at the gates surrounding the compound. It serves as a curtain of the clan to hide us from the outer world. They said that the clan was founded during the spring after Rikudo Sennin disappear, and that is also the reason why my name means "Spring Child" even if I was born during the autumn. I think it's like Inoichi's daughter was named Ino, and Shikaku's son was named Shikamaru. I was the clan head's daughter after all.

"I was pregnant with you when it happened" she started as she gracefully walked in front of me. I followed her obediently. "That night, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village. Everything was in chaos." My eyes widened. New information, I'm still in Kaa-san's womb when Naruto was born! That means I'm within the Rookie Nine's age length! I was still processing this info when Kaa-san speaks again. "Konoha council was starting to suspect the Uchiha Clan behind the tragedy. The whole Oshiro clan was afraid that the council will do this to them too, so your Tou-san decided to volunteer the clan in guarding the boundaries of Fire Country while Konoha is still regaining its power. It's also a way to remove the clan from harms way that is the elders"

"Why would the council suspect the Oshiro Clan?" I asked again, wondering why would they point their fingers at us. I sat beside her when she tapped the spot next to her, we were in the front yard where we can see all the members of the clan. Some of them greet us and we just nod back.

"Our kekkai genkai, is very... unique." she started looking at me strangely. "The outsiders only knew that we have a kekkai genkai, the Kyoukan." she continued as she starts braiding my past shoulder length hair in fishtail. "However, there's a rarity. Every once in a while, there will be a child who will be able to use Kyoukan to its mastery level. No one knows when this child is born until he or she bear a mark."

"Kaa-san, you never told me what our kekkai genkai do..." I trailed, leaning on her shoulder. The tiredness is catching up on me. "You just told me that our kekkai genkai isn't really useful in a battle."

"Hai, the Kyoukan is like an emotion-radar. Once you activate it, you will feel what the others feel around you. And since you're almost seven years, I think it's proper to tell you what it feels like before you activate it. At first you will feel disoriented, especially when you're surrounded by many people. But with meditation, you will distinguish what each person feels, even nature have feelings." she tapped my forehead with her forefinger "It will hurt you here if you don't meditate"

"I will meditate daily Kaa-san!" I exclaimed joyfully, as much as I fight the childishness I have due to this body (and underdeveloped hormones), my maturity is hidden behind the corner of my mind.

"That you will do Haruko." a stern voice interrupted my outburst and I flinched, Kaa-san sighed and ruffled my hair "Ah... Haruko, I see you guys are finished with your training." That voice only belong to my Tou-san. I dunno about you but he scare the shit out of me.

"H-hai, Tou-san" I cursed inwardly, why did I stutter?

"Hmm, get inside and change into your finest kimono, we will have a meeting with the Clan Elder, be on your best behaviour" he said motioning for Kaa-san to follow her in their room.

I scrambled to my feet and move away from them. I wonder why Tou-san will bring me to the elders. Oh well, at least I'm gonna dress myself up.

* * *

><p>Eep! Sorry! It's like another prologue. But I want to get this topic done before I move on with the plot itself<p>

Pshaw. Another one done. Reviews are love~

Word count: 1303 words


	3. Diary

**Author's Note:** The world is swaying around me. z Z Z Actually finished this 4 days ago but damnnnn, school is catching up to me. Hmm.. Done editing.

I'm terribly sorry for updating this late. But you see, there's this...

*thousands of reasons after*

...so yeah. I didn't find time to edit this so sorry if this sucks. TwT anyway, i hope you still enjoy this one. And I'll try drafting the next 2 chapters or so. ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Diary<strong>

My reflection stare back at me. Damn. I wish I was this pretty when I am still in Earth. I mean, who wouldn't fall for this gray eyes? And this plain black kimono makes my skin stood out. I look broody in my outfit but I don't really want to wear that pink or red kimono. And my hair, tied up in a bun, fit my entire look.

Okay. I'm being narcissist.

But still, this child in front of the mirror will grow into a fine young maiden. Bleh. I'm not kidding.

I wonder what my family is thinking back in earth. I felt my eyes widened. I... can't remember who my family was.

Sure, I knew I'm not from here. I knew I have a family. I knew some deity did this to me. I knew I'm in a world where the hero Naruto exist. But, why can't I remember my family?

_Don't dwell to much on things that can't be changed._

Yes yes. Don't dwell too much.

_Don't look back. You're here now._

Where did I hear those words? It sounds familiar...

I was trying to tie my obi when I heard a knock on my door. I made an 'eep' sound before rushing towards it, leaving the obi on the floor.

I opened the door to find Kaa-san smiling down at me, "Need help with your kimono? Your Tou-san's getting impatient."

Realizing I was taking so long, and imagining my Tou-san's rage, I nodded at her dumbly. Kaa-san helped me in tying my obi. I noticed her pastel kimono that has jade lining in the sleeves. It makes her already pale skin, paler. "Why do I have to be at the meeting Kaa-san?"

She finished tying the gray obi and proceeded to lead me out of the room. "It seems like your Tou-san wants to send you in Konoha." she grasped my hand tightly, I looked at her, she's staring ahead while we walk towards the front yard where I knew Tou-san is waiting. "You'll continue your training there."

I bit my lip worriedly. I can feel Kaa-san looked at me as I stare at the ground. "What about you? Won't you continue to train me Kaa-san?" as much as I want to be in Konoha, I don't have anyone there. Sure I am the heiress of Oshiro clan. But as a heiress, they expect me to be the best, and to surpass the current head. And in doing that, I actually lost any social contact a child needed. The only people I met (and talked to) was Kaa-san, Tou-san and the two Clan Elders, Harumi-sama and Kin-sama.

"Forgive me Haruko-chan, but the clan needs me here. You do realize that I'm the one doing all the paperworks your Tou-san left behind ne?" she said in a teasing tone. "But that doesn't mean I won't visit. And I'm sure the Elders will not let you go alone. Someone will come with you, it's just not me, nor your Tou-san."

"Hai, I understand." I looked down dejectedly. Somehow, Tou-san heard what we're talking about and decided to put his 'voice' to use.

"I know we're being hard on you Haruko, but this is for you." he grasped my other hand and I blinked at him as he lead us towards the Elders house. Okay Tou-san's a figure of an ass, now where did my he go? "After all, awakening the kekkai genkai is harsh and painful, that's why we want you in Konoha. They have, if not best, professional medic there to check on your health. And after that, you will enroll in the Ninja Academy"

My eyes lit up in joy. I am a woman, err, a girl who loves adventure. It always amaze me to know new things. I heard Kaa-san chuckle and I looked at her, smiling fondly then turned my head towards that man who's-an-ass-to-me-but-not-anymore. I hugged his left leg and he stumble slightly and grunted. "Arigato. I love you, Tou-san!" I exclaimed, still clinging to his leg that I didn't notice the look he's giving me.

"Enough, Haruko" stern yes, but I can hear the fondness now. "We must not let the Elders wait for us." He strode casually in front of us, Kaa-san and I shared a look. Finally, I was able to understand what those words really mean.

Tou-san loves me. He just don't know how to express it.

I felt giddy. But as we approach the Elders, who were waiting outside their humble abode, I began to fidget. "Relax, Haruko-chan, everything will be fine" soothing words that belong to Kaa-san stopped me from fidgeting and I sighed. Putting on a calm mask on my face, it was one of the training Tou-san had me do, to cover your real emotion with a real emotion. No one can be fooled in Oshiro Clan, and now I finally know why. They can actually feel what I feel. Even if I put on a poker face, they'll know. It's a good thing I listened to those training, I hope I can fool them that I am calm even though inside, I was nervous.

The Eldest of the two, Harumi-sama, looked at me smiling "No need to feel nervous Haruko-chan, you're in good hands" I cursed inwardly, so much for the confidence. I need to train more.

I bowed to them in respect, "Harumi-sama, Kin-sama" I said calmly in greetings, hoping I didn't mess things up by ignoring Harumi-sama's comment.

"You raised a fine child Shizu-chan, Haru-chan" Kin-sama praised, "I know you want her to awaken her kekkai genkai, but first, she'll have history lessons from us."

I paled, looking at the two elders, history lessons? With them? I suddenly visualized some Professor Umbridge walking with a deadly stick on her hands. I shook my head and all grown-ups looked at me strangely.

"No need to fear Haruko-chan, I'm sure you'll be interested in the history of our clan!" Harumi-sama exclaimed childishly.

"But, I already took that class when I was four..." I mumbled but the Kin-sama interrupted me.

"But some parts of those lessons weren't exactly true." she said motioning for all of us to follow her. We went inside and proceed to go in a secret door that was actually leading to a private library. It seems like this will be my classroom. I looked around and was amazed by the number of books and scrolls that filled the library.

"You will have history lessons from me, and Harumi will help you attune yourself with your emotion before we awaken your Kyoukan." Kin-sama continued, but I was merely listening as one book caught my attention. Kin-sama was still explaining things with my parents so I approached the black book that has no title on its spine. I pulled it out and was surprised. I looked at the cover, I don't know why I found this book more fascinating by reading the title. Then realization dawn upon me, I gasped softly. It's been six years when I last see this kind of writing, but I definitely didn't forget this language.

English.

I felt someone approached me and turned around to see Harumi-sama was looking at me strangely. "What did you see that surprised you, young one?" she asked, discreetly looking at the book.

I felt my inquisitive nature took in, and I let my childishness run this time "Ano... this book intrigues me, I can't read it at all." I looked at the book in my hands, innocently tracing the letters, "It's the first time I saw this kind of writing , is it a type of calligraphy?" I tilted my head to the side and I heard her chuckle. Hey, no need for them to find out that I actually can read this stuff.

"That is still a mystery to us Haruko-chan, but you see, it's not really important. It was passed down as a heirloom from a low level in the clan and apparently, their family have none left so we kept it. It's not a secret jutsu, but more like a diary of a love-struck teenager. If you want, you can have it." she said thoughtfully, "though that diary is covered with seal that will kill the person who open it if it didn't recognize it's charka" at my wide eyes, she defused my fear, "Nah, you have the Oshiro chakra, of course you can open that"

I looked down again at the cover of the book, it's a diary alright. I opened the first page and became more intrigue, it was a name. Tanya...

Where did I heard that before?

* * *

><p><strong>Word count:<strong> 1545 words


	4. Enter, Haruko Oshiro!

**Note: **Please do not mind the very unoriginal chapter title. I can't really think of anything else.

Last weekend, I spent my time with my family and ask my younger sister to read this story. I am so ashamed of myself when she pointed out all my errors (spelling and grammar) and all the flaws in the story. But I was so glad she didn't figure out what Tanya's role in Haruko's life. And that's great, it means I succeeded in making someone wonder. Anyone can guess though, and maybe I get some ideas from you guys.

Oh, and my sister, Kakusareta Tenshi, will beta this personally, if she has time. (Still embarrassed that my younger sister was actually better than me. And I'm like... 19!) Anyway~

Read and enjoy~!

**Warning: Un-beta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Enter, Haruko Oshiro!<strong>

It's weird.

Everything is weird.

I mean. It's only later that I realized, I can't really remember everything in my past life.

Like it was just a dream, and then I wake up not remembering anything, but I know it was a dream.

My head hurts from all the questions my mind is throwing at me. I tried to gather some facts from my past life. (One that I still remember).

And I came up with a name, Naruto. Naruto is a hero from a manga that I used to read, but stopped afterwards when I have no time for it. I know what will happen (though not in order), and I know almost everything. But will it happen now that I'm here? My existence is enough to change the future. But, does that future still exist?

I look around the compound from the front yard where I sat, kunais littered in around the log I used as a target practice. I can't help but feel the need to protect these people, my people. They may be just a filler character in the manga, but now they aren't. They're people too, they bleed like me, they feel emotions like me, they die... like me.

I shivered at the thought of someone's blood in front of me. Great. Good to know my past life's moral is still stuck in me. I don't really like the killing. Yes, I am fascinated by the ways of being a shinobi, but at the same time, repulsed at the idea of taking away others' lives for the sake of their own, or their family or village. Selfish. That's what I want to describe it as. They may say it's patriotic. But for me it's not. We're not a god to take away life. We're just human.

_But that doesn't mean you can escape your fate..._

I am the writer of my own story. I am the singer of my own song. I tried to reason to that voice inside my head. That voice _again_. It's like he's talking to me. Who he is... I don't really know. It's creepy, but comforting at the same time.

_Go with the flow and you'll find the sea..._

On second thought, he's not actually talking. More like reminding me of something I don't even know.

"Well, aren't you the hardworking one? Shouldn't you pack for your travel today?" Kaa-san asked as she approached me. A set of clothes in her hands. "Your Tou-san made me prepare this for you" She gave me said clothes. I eyed it in disdain. Who says I want pink? No. Not ever. I mean.. Ugh.

I heard Kaa-san giggled. "Don't make that face. It's just the tank top that is pink. And it's a darker pink, I managed to tell the elders about your... dislike for that color. Besides, your shinobi pants and fishnets are black. It's not really that bad. Go now, you don't want your uncle wait for you now." She said and I shivered. A month passed after my Kyoukan Awakening, and I've been training with Tatara, my uncle. He's like Shimura Danzo in being strict (and scary I tell you) , and like Maito Guy in being overprotective. It's not a good combination. And, Tatara-san will be my guardian in Konoha...

Yes. Totally sucks.

That also means I can't change my tank top. You see, pink is the color of our clan. Have you seen all the guys here? I think I forgot to describe their clothes. They all wear the standard shinobi pants, with pink clothes, and even pink hitai ate. PINK! Our clan symbol isn't really manly. (That's absurd! Our shinobi were mostly men. Are they all gay?). And I finally understand why no one in the clan was sent in a stealth mission. Our clothes just screamed idiots. Oshiro's symbol is a sakura flower enclosed in a circle. I looked at my tank top, unlike most people in our clan, mine is placed in the upper right side of the front shirt.

I ran towards my room to get dress. I already packed for the three-day travel (don't blame me, I was excited), and I just have to wait until the Elders give me our pass for Konoha and all the necessary tools for an Academy Student.

Well, I still need to meditate daily, more frequent in Konoha since there's so many people out there. And confidence, I'm going to pack some in my bag.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm Oshiro Haruko. Please be nice to me." I said, bowing my head not because I have to, but because I don't want to face them all. They're all radiating excitement, and curiosity. It's overwhelming that I clenched my hands hard, letting my finger less gloves bit my palm. I miss the isolation. My head hurts so bad from the intrusion of emotions. Kaa-san is right, having Kyoukan is a burden.<p>

I felt a sudden flow of calming chakra inside my system, it's like a cold water suddenly dumped in you. I looked at the hands where the chakra came from, Tatara-san stood by my side with his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down Haruko-hime. Your emotions are showing." he calmly said, though I can feel his irritation. I sighed before stirring all those emotions away. _Let go. Be numb._ came my mantra. _  
><em>

I blinked when I didn't noticed my soon-to-be classmates were now whispering to each other. Others were talking about how Tatara-san called me hime, but the most I heard was why Tatara was wearing pink. I hide my amusement really well, to a trained eye, you can see the slight twitch of my mouth but after a blink it was gone. Though, a hard grip in my shoulders told me that my uncle knows.

"Quiet class" the man I knew as Iruka, said before facing me "You can pick your seat now Haruko-chan" I smiled at him and nodded. I looked around the class to find some vacant seat, though I'm surprised that Naruto wasn't here. But most of the Rookie Nine is. I saw Shikamaru and Choji sitting next to each other the former was by the window, napping and the latter was munching his no-so-hidden chips. Kiba is with Akamaru, Ino and Sakura was eyeing me up and down. Shino is by himself in another corner. Hinata is at the front, trying to bot gather some attention. Although, I'm not sure if this raven-haired boy is really Sasuke. I mean, I do know that he wasn't that bad before the massacre (we're both 7 years) but seeing and knowing is different things.

I walked calmly towards the vacant seat, the one where I have no seatmate, and sat down gracefully. Smiling at Tatara-san and letting my emotions know. I'm going to be okay. This is just the first day.

Well, at least I can now read that black diary without people looking at me strangely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Interlude - Tanya's Diary<em>**

* * *

><p><em>If you can read this, then you know this language, Ingris. I invented this along with Masashi, our clan's warrior. He told me to write this journal, for some purpose I don't even know. But I trust him. So here it goes.<em>

_The Kishimoto clan is prospering. However, rumors were spreading. This religion, ninshu, is gaining followers. __I heard the stories though. There's this Hagoromo and Hamura, the descendants of the Rabbit Demon, who put an end in the false-peace their mother created. If I'm not mistaken, their mother was the princess of Otsutsuki Clan, who my father, Hideki-dono, was supposed to marry. But it didn't happen._

_Masashi is always talking about this ninshu, and his wish for him to be part of that religion. Having chakra looks like a scary thing. I do not understand though. Why people seek for power just to gain peace? _

_Sometimes, I don't know how people think. And I'm one of them. Shame on me._

_Kishimoto Tanya, First Princess to the Throne._

* * *

><p><strong>Word count:<strong> 1329 words

Follow me on Tumblr

And on Twitter SovietFFN

Ask me request, questions, clarifications, ideas~ anything~

Leave a review for this crazy author. Thank you :)


End file.
